That's The Way It Is" song-fic
by Wizardwomon
Summary: It's one of my best fanfictions, and one of my first. ^^; Please read and review!


  
  
  
  
"That's The Way it Is"  
  
A song-fic by: GomamonGurl@AOL.com  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, or any of the characters, or the song "That's The Way it Is", so please don't sue me or anything. They rightfully belong to...whomever they belong to, ^^;, and I'm not trying to say they're mine. The only thing here that's mine is the song-fic.  
  
Rating:G  
  
***************************************************************  
  
The starry night sky twinkled softly as Gatomon watched the Digi-Destined sleep. She sat next to Kari, who's peaceful slumber was calming to watch. The small cat's eyes wandered from star to star, trying to find which one shined the brightest of them all.  
  
"There are many stars, aren't there, my friend?"  
  
Gatomon leapt into the air, startled by the sudden voice. Her fur stood on end, but she automatically recognized the voice. The calm yet powerful tone of the voice...it was all too familiar.  
  
"Yes, I thought you would wonder how I am talking to you."  
  
Gatomon narrowed her eyes and whispered into the night, "You know I hate it when you read my thoughts."  
  
The voice only laughed.  
  
"What else have you found out about me by my thoughts?" Gatomon called a little louder.  
  
"I know you are afraid that you don't live up to the expectations of Kari."  
  
~~I can read your mind, and I know your story.  
I see what your going through, yeah.  
It's an uphill climb, and I'm feelin' sorry,  
But I know it will come to you, yeah.~~  
  
Gatomon sighed, looking at the sleeping child next to her.  
  
"I know you've thought more than once of giving up and leaving the Digi-Destined."  
  
~~Don't surrender, 'cuz you can win  
In this thing called love.~~  
  
She looked around at the others. All, in their moments of sleep, forgetting the DigiWorld, the pain that they went through every waking moment of their lives here.  
  
"Gatomon, all you have to do is believe in yourself."  
  
~~When you want it the most, there's no easy way out,  
When you're ready to go, and your heart's left in doubt,  
Don't give up on your faith, love comes to those who believe it,  
And that's the way it is.~~  
  
"How are you talking to me?" Gatomon asked the voice. "Y-you're dead. You've been dead for so long..."  
  
"We have our ways. Would you feel better if you could see me?"  
  
A small tear escaped Gatomon's eye. "I'd love to see you again."  
  
The Digimon behind the voice materialized in front of Gatomon. He sat beside her on the mossy ground, and continued talking to her as if nothing had ever happened to him.  
  
"What do you think the Digi-Destined would do without you, Gatomon?"  
  
~~When you question me for a simple answer,  
I don't know what to say, no.~~  
  
She simply shook her head, looking at the ground and not making eye contact with her friend.  
  
"You need to stay with them. You're a team, and if you destroy this dark force in the DigiWorld, Primary Village will be restored and I truly will get to see you again."  
  
~~But it's plain to see, if we stick together,  
You're gonna find a way.~~  
  
Gatomon finally looked up at the much bigger Digimon. "I'm not going to give up. You're right!"  
  
~~Don't surrender, 'cuz you can win  
In this thing called love.~~  
  
Kari stirred a little in her sleep and opened her eyes. "Gatomon? Who are you talking to?"  
  
"No one, Kari. Go back to sleep."  
  
"Wizardmon?"  
  
"Kari, you must be dreaming...go back to sleep."  
  
Soon, the little girl was snoring again.  
  
~~When you want it the most, there's no easy way out,  
When you're ready to go, and your heart's left in doubt,  
Don't give up on your faith, love comes to those who believe it,  
And that's the way it is.~~  
  
"I've missed you, my friend..." Gatomon said. "It's been very lonely without you." She widened her eyes at the comment that came from her mouth, that she could possibly feel so strongly about one Digimon like this.   
  
~~When life is empty, with no tommorrow,  
And loneliness starts to call.~~  
  
"I'll always listen, Gatomon. If you ever need to talk. I may not be able to talk back, but I'll listen."  
  
~~Baby, don't worry, forget your sorrow,  
Love's gonna conquer it all.~~  
  
The cat Digimon smiled a sad smile. She never liked to show her feelings toward anyone except Kari, but she had so many feelings in her heart that the emotions just blew up inside her all at once. Tears streamed from her blue eyes, and she cried so hard that she barely noticed Wizardmon pick her up and hug her tightly, until she realized that she was hugging him back.  
  
~~When you want it the most, there's no easy way out,  
When you're ready to go, and your heart's left in doubt,  
Don't give up on your faith, love comes to those who believe it,  
And that's the way it is.~~  
  
"I'm sorry, Gatomon, but I must leave now," Wizardmon said after Gatomon had calmed down. "Remember, I'm always listening." He stood up.  
  
~~That's the way it is,  
That's the way it is.~~  
  
"Wait..." Gatomon said. "I want to tell you something that I...never had the chance to tell you before." She took a deep breath and looked up at him. "I love you."  
  
~~Don't give up on your faith, love comes to those who believe it,  
And that's the way it is.~~  
  
Just then, Wizardmon vanished just as fast as he had come, but the sound of his voice still echoed through the night.  
  
"I love you, too."   
  
************************************************************  
  
Aw, wasn't that sweet? I know it was! ^^; Well, if you liked it, e-mail   
me at GomamonGurl@AOL.com and tell me! Bai!   
  
************************************************************ 


End file.
